JasonXPiper PercyXAnnabeth
by Meliana Rose
Summary: Hey y'all! so this is a story about Jason, Pipers and Percy, Annabeth's love life, then has a twist when they need to go on a quest, then loose a member on their quest! who will it be? Rated T For some sexual kissing and some language
1. Chapter 1

**Sup Y'all! Well Heroes of ****Olympus is my absolute favorite book series and Jason,Piper, and Percy,Annabeth, are my favorite couples so I decided to make a story out of their love life which turns out to become a quest! please no flames! Enjoy!**

**Heroes of Olympus belong to Rick Riordan, I don't own anything!**

00000000

Pipers Pov

A horn blew

Piper blinked her eyes opened, she didn't want to get up - as usuall - but not only did she have battle training it was hers and Jason's annaversery!

Then Piper remembered something _oh no! I didn't get Jason anything! _Piper thought _what am I talking about, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite I can figure something out ... Right?_

"Did you get Jason anything for your annaversery?" Someone whispered in her ear

Piper shot straight up knocking the top of her head on the top bunk "ouch!" Piper said then layed back down knocking the back of her head on the back board Piper groaned then turned to see who whispered.

She saw a pair of blue eyes and new exactly who it was "Lacy! You scared the crap out of me!" Piper yelled sitting back up, getting a thousand "Shhh!"s.

Lacy's eyes started to water "I'm sorry, I'll leave now" Lacy said starting to get up

But before she could get up Piper grabbed her shoulder "No, don't go, I didn't mean it like that, heck your one of my favorite half-sisters! now what did you ask me?" Piper asked

"I asked if you got Jason anything for your anniversary?" Lacy asked sitting back down smiling, how she knew about Piper's and Jason's anniversary, Piper didn't know.

"What?! Phtt! Of course, Lacy. Your so funny!" Piper lied

"You forgot didn't you?" Lacy asked one eyebrow raised

Piper sighed "Yes" she answered plopping her face in her pillow

"It's ok" Lacy said sympathetically "I kinda figured, thats why I got you this" Lacy said handing Piper a small black box, Piper got up and opened the box, inside was a plain silver ring, engraved on the outside was the letters "J+P"

"Oh Lacy," Piper said

"So you like it?"

"Like it I love it! were did you get this?"

"Oh I have my reasons"

"Well, Thank you very much Lacy!" Piper said hugging Lacy very tightly

"Cant - Breath -" Lacy gasped

"Oh sorry!" Piper said letting Lacy go

The horn blew again this time louder as if to say :_get off your buts, or I'll pull you off your bed myself_

"Well we should probably get ready for breakfast" Piper said at last

Lacy nodded and left Piper's side

Piper got up and opened her clothes chest and grabbed out a pair of shorts, a fresh orange Camp Half Blood shirt, and some combat boots, then she headed towards the bathroom

she showered, brushed her teeth and then got changed and braided some of her choppy hair, when she opened the bathroom door the cabin already was starting stirring

Piper grabbed her dagger and strapped it around her waist then headed for the front door.

As soon as she opened the door Jason popped up and greeted her "Hey Pipes! Happy anniversary!" Jason said squishing Piper in a huge hug

Piper laughed "Nice to see you too Jason! And ya happy anniversary!" Piper answered after Jason let her go

"Ha, sorry, I'm just excited! Its our one year anniversary!" Jason said squeezing Piper's hand, thats's when Piper realized the gold box Jason was holding

"What's that?" Piper asked

"You'r present, but I want this to go last"

"Okay? Uh, here"

Piper handed Jason the black box, he opened it and took out the ring, when Jason saw the engraved letters his expression was so funny Piper tried hard not to laugh

"Piper I love it!" Jason said, lifting Piper up in a big hug after putting the ring on

"Wow, and I thought _I_ was excited!" Piper said after Jason put her down "Now my turn!" Piper squealed "oh Gods I'm staring to actually _sound _like an Aphrodite child!" Piper grumbled

"It's ok I think it's cute" Jason said giving Piper a wicked smile

"Whatever you say lightninghead!"

"Anyways here" Jason handed Piper the gold box, Piper opened the box and inside was a gold necklace with a heart connected to it, and also engraved on it was the same letters P+J

Piper was speechless "Oh Jason" was all she could say

"Oh and look" Jason put his thumb on the heart, the heart rippled and changed into a picture of Jason smiling, Piper gasped, when Jason let go, Piper put her own thumb on the heart and sure enough it rippled and showed a picture of Jason smiling,

"Also" Jason said he turned it around and also engraved on it was :_Together __forever and never apart, maybe in distance but never in heart_. Piper's own heart did a little dance and skipped a beat

she smiled and looked up at Jason

"Here let me put in on you!" Jason went behind her and grabbed the necklace, Piper picked up her hair for Jason to put it on, "done" Jason said and Piper let go of her hair,

Piper grabbed the heart and rested it on her palm, Piper looked at Jason again, this time their eyes locked, Jason leaned in and Piper meet him half way,

Piper pressed her lips against Jason's, Piper matched her tongue to his lips and Jason gladly let it in making him moan, Piper put her hands around Jason's neck, rummaging through his hair,while Jason put his hands around her waist, either rubbing her back or playing with her hair,

you could hear some of Piper's half sisters in the Aphrodite cabin saying lots of "AWWW!"'s, Jason smirked and so did Piper, then went on kissing, Piper didn't want to stop until she heard hooves running their way

_Uh oh _Piper thought, she heard a cough and Jason and Piper pulled away panting

"Yes?" Jason said keeping his eyes on mine

"I believe it is time to eat breakfast" Chiron said

No comment

"Ok" Chiron said then pulled us apart and made us walk on each side of him "Now let's go eat breakfast, shall we!" Chiron said heading to the pavilion

Jason and Piper looked at each other, Piper lipped _See you after __breakfast?_ and Jason nodded, then Piper and Jason went there separate ways

**Hola, hope u liked! stay tuned for next Chapter, I'm being lazy so no big A/N so...**

**L3oVaLd3zR0oLz**

**Out**

**Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup Y'all! Here is Chapter 2! yay can't wait for you to read it! I'm lazy and don't wanna write a long A/N so here it is**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! everything belongs to Rick Riordan!**

**Time: this takes place during Piper's Pov, so... Percy is just getting up**

Percy Pov

Leo... Calypso... Dragon... Argo II... Killed! Percy shot up panting, drenched in sweat and somehow his blankets fell off the bed, he laid back down staring at the ceiling,

he kept having dreams that only gave him sudden glances of what it was, but he had absolutely no idea what it was! it had something to do with... a prophecy? he didn't know, but he didn't wanna find out

just then the wake up horn sounded, and he decided to get up, he took a shower then got dressed in his CHB tee, Blue jeans, some sneakers, and of course Riptide in his pocket, he brushed his teeth, and _tried _to brush his hair but no accomplishment, it stayed messy as usual,

he went outside to find Annabeth walking towards him, she was dressed in her usual outfit; her CHB tee, jean shorts, gray Vans, her blond curls up in a high ponytail, her knife strapped around her waist, with absolutely no Make-up, and thats one of the things Percy loved about her, she looked beautiful even without make-up,

he met her halfway, and pecked her lips then greeted her "Hi Wise Girl" he said putting his arm around her waist, and her doing the same with him,

"Hey, Seaweed Brain" she said back, they started walking in silence until Annabeth asked "Have any bad dreams lately" she said casually

Percy hesitated "Well, I-I did have a weird dream, thats been happening for a while now" Percy said then explained his dream to her, she stopped in her tracks making Percy stop, she turned to face Percy,

she looked straight into Percy's eyes "Why haven't you told me?" Annabeth asked looking dead serious,

"I-I didn't want to scare you cause' I-I um.." Percy hesitated "I was kinda scared too" Percy finally said

Annabeth smirked "Well, maybe this will help" then before Percy could asked what was happening Annabeth went on her tip toes and gave Percy a kiss, not just any kiss, but a hard,passionate, serious, loving kiss,

They kissed longer, she wraped her arms around Percys neck running her hand through Percy's hair, Percy wrapped his arms around her waists twirling her hair,

they let their tongues loose and Percy bit Annabeth's lip making her giggle, Did Annabeth giggle? Percy started to go slip down to her neck until Grover came along "Oh no you two! You are not going to do this again!" Grover said

Percy groaned "Is there any privacy here?" he whispered into Annabeths ear,

She chuckled "I guess not, hmm, well when Sumer break is over I have nothing to do..." Annabeth said hinting

Percy smirked "You could come over to my house" he said, see Percy bought his own apartment wanting to give his mom and Paul some time alone, actually it was for something like this,

Annabeth smiled "I would like that" she said finally letting go and slipped her hand down Percys arm to his hand

"Ok guys lets eat breakfast, that cool?" Grover said they both nodded then walked towards the pavilion hand in hand, some of the Aphrodite kids sighed or said "Awww!" which personally Percy thought was annoying but apparently Annabeth liked it, cause she giggled,

then Percy remembered something, _oh crap I forgot our anniversary! _He thought, just then Annabeth stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Percy, she put a hand on Percy's chest to stop _him,_

"ok so today is a special day and..." Annabeth glared at Grover "Im just gonna go ahead and you know go um..." Grover trailed of then quickly ran away

"Well like I was saying today is a special day and, here!" Annabeth quickly handed Percy a rectangular box, that looked kinda home made but was still really beautiful, it had water designs and seashells drawn on it, when Percy opened it, sure enough was a necklace with beautiful blue seashells all around, and a big seashell in the middle

Percy smiled "Annabeth I love it!" then Percy gave Annabeth a bone-crushing hug, when he let go Annabeth was blushing "oh, it was nothing, I mean, it was something i totally went through a lot of work to get this- not that it was hard or anything but... oh never mind" Annabeth stuttered

Percy chuckled "Its ok, I love it anyways" He said putting it on, then Annabeth paused, and Percy realized she was waiting for _her _present, _uh-oh what am I gonna say?! _He thought _ah-ha I got it! _"Its a surprise!" Percy said reading her expression, Annabeth pouted

she sighed "I gueeess I can wait" She said looking down at her feet

"Come on!" Percy said picking her up bridal-style and walking to the pavilion "ahh, Percy put me down!" She yelled

"Nope!"

"Perseus Jackson, put me down this instant!" She yelled even louder, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us, Percy stopped dead in his tracks, she was never this mad unless she meant it,

but Percy just said "Nope!" and then kept on walking, there were gasps and "Did he just say that" or "What is she gonna do?" What _was _she gonna do? he was her boyfriend! Annabeth looked very surprised and just stared at Percy, Percy smirked, he's never done this before, and it felt good,

just then Chiron came running towards us, and Annabeth broke out of her trance "Chiron! tell Percy to put me down!" Annabeth wined like a nine-year old

"Percy put Annabeth down please" Chiron said

"Thats not fare!" Percy said

"Percy I wouldn't argue with Chiron" Annabeth said

Percy sighed then put Annabeth down, She dusted herself off then gave me a kiss on the cheek "Thank you!" she said, Percy couldn't help but smirk

"Now, why did I come here? Oh right! we need your help, sense many people have died in last years war, and there have been a lot o demigods coming to camp, and I think your old enough, but I would like to promote you both into being Counselors!" Chiron said then snapped his fingers and two name tag appeared on Percy's and Annabeth's shirts

"Thank you so much Chiron!" Annabeth gleamed

"No, Thank _you_, we needed your help"

then Percy thought of something "Hey Chiron, since we're Counselors does that mean we can make a special day?" He asked

"Yes?" Chiron answered confused

I smiled a Annabeth and she smiled back, then I stood on a bench next to the pavilion to get everyone's attention "Hy everyone, today we will have a day off, since it is a _very _special day today, i won't say what but just that you all have the day off, your free to do anything you want for the rest of the day!" Percy said, then getting back down

everyone cheered, and Chiron face palmed, Annabeth linked her arm with mine "Come on Counselor Jackson, lets eat!" She said

"Yes ma'am, Counselor Chase" Percy answered, and with that they went into the pavilion,

**Sweet! finished it! hoped you liked it etcetera etcetera,**

**L3oVald3zR0oLz**

**Out**

**Adios!**


	3. Authors Note! Please read!

**Sup Y'all! Yes I know this isnt a chapter, but I just wanted to tell y'all that I'm gonna pause on this story, I'm gonna focus on only one story and that that one is up coming but hopefully y'all will get to read it, I will still update but not as much as that story, please no flames, if u have an opinion, please just PM me! **

**Thank you! **

**Sincerely Jayclin Valdez, ;)**


	4. Authors note 2 : PLEASE READ!

**Hola! Hey I'm back with another story! This story is made by me and my friend, she actually doesn't have a FanFiction account, but she's the best writer ever! So weve been making this story for a while now, it's started in a car ride we were actually playing a game, and it turned out really good! So now here we are writing a story, and I decided to post it on FanFiction so others beside us can see the story and enjoy it, trust me it's an awesome story! Well I hope yall like it! Especially you Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP! She does have a wattpad and her user is: rozannabye, go check her out she has this story on there too, so check it out! **

**with further due... **

_**Prologue**_

It's 10:34pm on a Friday. I'm sitting on my bed listening to my music with my headphones extra loud to drown out the sounds of my parents yelling at each other and the yelling that's coming from outside. Surprisingly I'm already used to the yelling. Its quite sad actually. Ever since the whole virus thing went down we haven't been able to stay a family. 'Kenzie's always in her room reading books, and my parents are always behind closed doors doing who knows what. All I know is that before the virus spread everyone in this family, or even on this planet, had a nice life. But now, everything's changed. A virus spread across the nation, wiping out state by state, country by country. Everyone lives in isolated buildings now, and rarely ever go outside. People who need jobs work as Bringers. Bringers bring people food, clothes, books, ect. Bringers get paid a lot of money be,cause they have to go outside into the virus infected areas to get the supplies to give to the people who need them. My dad is a bringer, so far he hasn't been infected but I'm scared for his life. We used to be a normal all american family who spent a lot of time together. Now its considered lucky to even have a full conversation with any of my family members. One day we'll all be infected and die. The goverment says they have started to construct a cure but I don't think they'll make it in time. The world is falling apart and I believe that everyone on this planet with catch this virus within the next year. It's a virus that can only be caught by touch or if any bodily fluid of a sick person touches you. The news says that it might be going airbourne soon. Anyone who walks outside has a chance of getting it and that's not even what scares me the most. What scares me the most is that I might not ever see the world as it used to be. Bright green grass, light blue skies! I can even say I miss seeing the red ants walking across an ant hill. Now all I see is nothing but gray skies and dirt. Just dirt. No grass, no nothing. Just dirt. I suppose there's trees and grass in other places but there's been so much bombing that it'll dwindle down. I just know it. The virus makes the brain go completely nutso. First you get incredibly horrible headaches! Then you start to cough up blood, then you just turn into a totally different person. You wanna eat people. Hurt people. Kill people. My aunt got infected a couple months back and I had to shoot her in the head. My own flesh and blood, the lady I've known my whole life. I had to shoot her. It all happened when I was walking up the stairs one day when I saw blood marks leading up to my room. I quickly grab a gun from a safe behind a painting on the wall and slowly walk into my room thinking it was a murderer. And there she was, my aunt was eating the insides of a woman I've never even met before. She starting running after me so I shot her. Ever since then, I've had no faith in humanity. Life on earth had become so horrible you'd rather die than live. "Amira!, quick! Somethings wrong with dad!" 'Kenzie yells which pulls me out of my deep thoughts, as she runs down the stairs. "Oh god" I say in my head, then run out of my room and down the stairs as quick as I can. Before the last step I hear grunts and groans, its my dad. He's in pain, a lot of pain. I almost hesitate walking to him but I force myself to. I walk into the room and my eyes shoot wide open. My dad is holding his head with two hands and yelling something inaudible. His eyes were bloodshot and his body was bruised. That's when I realized he was one of them. One of the Mindless. "Oh god! Rob please! No this cant be happening!" My mom yells with tears in her eyes. 'Kenzie just stares at my dad in fear. Soon my dad coughs up a whole lot of a and blood. "Blood! I need blood!" He yells while trying to grab my moms leg. That's when I knew that, that, wasn't my dad anymore. That was a monster. "We need to get him out of here, before he contaminates us!" I yell with no sign of remorse. 'Kenzie just standing there unable to move, she must be completely traumatized. My mom just nods slightly and she picks up the phone. "Hello, we have a Mindless in our house and we need to get him out right now before-" she stopped talking. I turn to her and she had dropped to the floor. I almost run and help her but I knew better. She could also have the sickness and if I touched her I could contract it too. "Mackenzie, slim it and pack your things right now." I tell her while backing away from the now highly contagious parents we now had. 'Kenzie just starts crying more. "KENZIE! Go pack your stuff right now we can't stay here. We need to go!" I yell as loud as I possibly can. She runs upstairs and I hear a door lock. I soon follow her. Kenzie compared to me is very shy, and very scared, of everything. I don't blame her. She spent most of her pre-teen years hearing about viruses being spread and it having a horrible affect of the brain. She grew up scared and she pushed everyone out. She was scared that If she stayed close to anyone she would miss them even more if they caught the virus and died. Which made sense, but she went a little extreme and didn't talk to anymore for months. I did the exact opposite. I spent as much time as I could with every one of my family and friends because I knew that time was of the essence and that I needed to spend my life surrounded by people who love me. Most of my friends and family have already died, and honestly it hurt Kenzie more than it hurt me. It wasn't because I was heartless it was because I already told everyone everything I needed to tell them. That I loved them and other things I've been meaning to tell them for years. But Kenzie, she didn't tell anyone anything and that didn't make her a coward. But it did make her very selfish in more ways than others. I've noticed my mind seeping back into my deep thoughts, I pull myself out of it. I notice myself standing behind Kenzies door frame and I try to open the door. "Kenzie it's me, unlock the door and let me in! Hurry!" I say then soon after I hear the door lock turn and the door swings open. A hand soon pulls me in and I am now standing in her room watching her cry. "Stop crying. That's the last thing we need to be doing right now. Did you pack your stuff? The system will be here to take us to another buildi-" she cuts me off by saying "I don't wanna go to another building." "Its not you're choice! We can't stay here in this now infected house." I yell back. "No, I know. I just. I heard there's a common area in California. People made a secure city where the virus can't get in! Its one of the only ones in the US right now and we need to go there." Kenzie says to me still crying. "Look we now have no parents! and who knows how long we have left until we also catch the virus considering we havent already! We need to take this chance and actually try to save ourselves if we even can! Okay? Just please think about it. We dont have much time." Kenzie says and then starts to pack more stuff into her backpack. What she said surprised me more than ever. She wants to leave New York and travel to California? She knows how much plane tickets cost these days so she knows we would have to take a road trip. Would she really want to risk taking a car through the virus infected roads and cities? Has she gone crazy too?! "Kenzie." I say with a short breath. "You're not gonna change my mind ya know." She quickly says back. And that's when I knew that she was right. We had no one left but each other and if there's a way to live a normal life again then I'd risk anything to have it. "Okay." I say quietly. "Okay?!" Kenzie says back almost in a happy tone. "We're going to Cali."


End file.
